To Be Strong
by RobinUzumaki
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED TO INKITT . COM
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: A LONG TIME

MORGIANA POV

"Its been a long time and as soon as I come back there at war." "Its to be expected we foresaw this long ago, it was only a matter of time," said Yunan.

"Should we watch or should we help," I said. "Let us go help, they will need it" I answered with a quick 'yes' and disappeared.

THIRD POV

The medium was hesitating, but suddenly it attacked Alibaba and Aladdin no one would be able to save them, they were going to die. idiots you should have moved by now, "she yelled at them.

Everyone opened their eyes to find the two unscathed, but to also find a girl they never thought they would never see again.

Standing in her Fanalis glory was Morgiana holding the hand of the medium like they were playing patty cake. She pulled one hand pack and punched the hand of the Medium, the ting soared out into the ocean.

No one could say a thing, but Alibaba was the fist to react "is that really you Morgiana."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: YOU'LL DIE

ALIBABA POV

I stated to cry, she was alive and stronger than ever. We just stared at each other not saying a word. Our moment was shattered when Masrur came up and hugged her, she instantly hugged him back. I felt something in me clench,b but shook it off.

Just then the medium screamed, I looked around no one would be able to stand up to it. "Do not get up everyone, I will handle this," she commented. "No, you will get killed," I said as I tried to stand up.

On that day I saw something I never thought Morgiana would accomplish, she Djinn equipped.

MORGIANA POV

I could see the shock on everyone's face, well I should expect that. In my equip everything about me changes.

My hair stays the same only with black tips. My shackles are replaced with a gold band studded with 24 carot diamonds. My attire is replaced with the infamous Nakagami Armor.

I soar into the air, going for its weak spot the only light in that dark abyss made by Scheherazade's clone. I swipe but the thing dodges the attack and aims to take away my skin, before he can touch me I disappear and reappeared behind him plunging my staff into his chest right when he turned around.

It takes me Matal who is inside a cage, the clone is beside him. "Come back with me I dosen't have to end like this, your daughter loves you very much and only wishes for you to come back to her" I yelled.

"I cannot even if they all forgive me I cannot forgive myself, I have sent too many people to the dark rukh I must go to them," he said.

"Don't you see, the people out there love you so much you would break their heart to see you die," I yelled "I you don't come back willingly I will have to force you." I ran to him but stopped after seeing him cry."

"Do you really think I can go back," he said hope shining in his eyes, I only nodded my head as he and I began to shine. But I felt something tuch my butt.

OUTSIDE THIRD POV

After morgiana pierced the mediums chest she started to fall, alibaba jumped up to catch her. As he laid her down on the ground everyone surrounded the two.

Morgiana looked like she had died, her eyes, mouth, and nose had blood pouring out of them and she was deathly pale.

Suddenly the medium began yelling, alibaba stood up with new found strength and djinn equipped. Raising his sword he yelled 'Amol Dherrsaiqa', "you hurt her," he yelled as he attacked blindly.

The only thing that could stop him was the sound of morgiana's coughing. He ran back to her only to see her and the medium glowing, she was raised into the air as the medium died.

MORGIANA POV

I woke up to see the rukh surrounding me as I touched the ground I remembered someone touching my butt. As matal was hugging the magicians yunan walked up to me "are you ready to leave, we don't want to be late for master."

Aladdin ran up to me "mor-san please don't go away again," he cried into my shirt. "I am sorry if I stay you all will die," I said as I clung to his clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALADDIN'S POV**

I don't understand why was Mor-san leaving, she had just got back. I had to stop her. I looked around everyone was still in shock at what had just happened, so I decide to step up and try to stop her. "Mor-san don't go you just got back."

"If I stay you will all die, and I cannot risk losing you all for my own selfishness." She whispered in my ear, "don't worry I'll come see you again tonight, then we can talk." Her and Yunan are about to leave when Sinbad walks up.

"Morgiana what a surprise to see you too bad you aren't staying, I'd like to see more of that strange power of yours." Sinbad-san is a very strange person, he is always trying to study people and their powers.

I see Mor-san floating away and I try to catch her, but they are too fast for me to catch up. "Aladdin give up its obvious that she doesn't want to be with us." I look back at Alibaba and can see the hurt in his eyes. I don't know why he's looking like this when I always used to ask him if he likes Mor-san he would deny it.

I wish I knew what went on in his head and I wish I knew why my heart hurts watching Mor-san leave.

**?'s POV **

I wish that stupid Fanalis would quit interfering with all my plans. It's already bad enough that the boy is in love with her, it took a lot out of me to change Matal. I'll just have to wait for the next time she shows up then I'll kill her.

**Hey folks it's Robin here and would like to give my apology for not posting in such a long time. My computer broke and my told me she would get a new one…. But unfortunately she lied so I am at my aunts house and I thought of giving you a little more. If only you could upload chapters from your phone.**


	4. Chapter 4

YO! so I'm actually going to delete my page right after making this sorry but I still don't have a computer and I just got into high school. My marching band practices are 6-8:30 every Tuesday and Thursday and then a football game on Friday every week so I don't have any time at home and when I'm there I am just asleep. Sorry but its o me its marching band MKAYBYE.


End file.
